The present invention relates to an improved shoe midsole.
A number of midsole and outsole designs have been proposed to improve the shock absorption of shoes, especially athletic shoes. Various shaped outsoles, which are the sole portions which actually contact the ground, have been proposed to provide shock absorption features. Some designs have also proposed embedding liquid filled vessels in the midsole, which is the portion of the shoe between the upper of the shoe and the outsole. Other designs have proposed inserting removable cylinders of varying densities into the midsole to provide an adjustable level of shock absorption.